Corazón de Héroe
by Faig2
Summary: ...De repente, llegó a una detestable conclusión. No había forma de mantenerlo alejado del peligro, no mientras fuera un héroe. Ligero shonen ai.


**Abril, 06 de Marzo, 2014. **

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia me pertenecen.

**Resumen:**... De repente, llegó a una detestable conclusión. No había forma de mantenerlo alejado del peligro, no mientras fuera un héroe.

**Pareja**: Barnaby / Kotetsu T. Kaburagi

**Género:** Amistad, ligero shonen ai. –Al estilo Sunrise, si saben a lo que me refiero:3–.

* * *

**Corazón de Héroe  
**

_By: Faig2_

La mala noche se reflejaba en su rostro e inclusive en su comportamiento. Y debía ser demasiado notorio como para que hasta lo que había transcurrido de la mañana, tres de sus compañeros le habían preguntado si sentía bien. Viéndolo con preocupación de la misma forma que los demás, el moreno héroe de fuego comentó al respecto.

– Realmente la mala noche no le favorece a tu rostro, hombre apuesto.

Un comentario que escuchó como algo muy normal.

– No debes preocuparte de más, él se recuperará pronto. Después de todo, se trata de Tiger.

Si no fuese Flame Emblame se hubiese sorprendido por el comentario que acertaba peligrosamente a la causa de su estado. Lo que le llevó a recordar la noche anterior. Nunca antes había tenido tantas pesadillas juntas en una sola noche. Su mente era un caos total. Inclusive tuvo que tomar pastillas para poder dormir lo que quedaba de la noche que por cierto fueron un par de horas.

Entendía el temor. Era normal sentirse de esa forma después de haber vivido un momento tan dramático y revelador. El haber estado a punto de perder una persona tan querida, y de pronto darse cuenta lo importante qué es y lo irremplazable de su presencia. Sentimientos que no conocía hasta ese momento se revelaron ante sus ojos en cuestión de minutos. No quería perderlo, era todo lo que su mente repetía. No quería sentirse solo de nuevo, pero más importante aún era que estar acompañado ahora significaba tenerlo a su lado, tenerlo guiando sus pasos y enseñándole las lecciones que jamás aprendería de nadie más. Eso significaba ser compañero de Kaburagi Kotetsu.

Sus pensamientos se volvían a aglomerar reflejando en su rostro nuevamente la preocupación que constantemente sentía por el veterano héroe. A pesar de haber transcurrido casi un mes del mortal accidente que tuvo el equipo de Apollon Media, la tensión y cierto grado de inquietud aún se mantenía en el ambiente. Tal vez era él quien lo generaba al cuestionar constantemente las acciones temerarias a las que el tigre se arriesgaba. Y no era para menos, tan solo un minuto de poder no podía ser suficiente para afrontar todos los riesgos que implicaba ser un héroe a tiempo completo. Era duro decirlo pero era la verdad. No quería repetir ningún incidente más. No lo afrontaría con tanta pasividad como hasta ahora. Perdería los estribos si ese viejo hombre no tomaba más conciencia de su estado.

– ¡Barnaby!

– Eh...– Lo llamaban pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que la llamada se cortó. A los minutos, un mensaje del gerente de la empresa lo citaba en su oficina.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba camino a su departamento. Le habían dado libre el resto del día. Su aspecto actual realmente dejaba mucho que desear. El espejo de una de las estanterías del supermercado se había encargado de demostrarle el por qué de la preocupación de sus compañeros. Pero la verdad eso no era algo que le importara en ese momento.

"Su preocupación" a esas horas, calculaba, estaba durmiendo en su cama por lo que no tardó en llegar a su departamento. Dejando las compras en la cocina, pretendía ir a verlo primero. Sin embargo, el olor a aceite y trastos recién lavados detuvieron sus intenciones. Al revisar mejor el lugar, se encontró con un plato de arroz frito en uno de los reposteros. No tuvo que suponer que era para él, pues una nota en la refrigeradora lo confirmó primero.

" Aliméntate bien, Bunny–chan "

Le alegraba el detalle pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba saber que no había estado descansando como debería. Esa era la principal razón por la cual había aceptado mantenerlo en su departamento hasta que su proceso de rehabilitación terminase. Ya vería ese anciano.

Por fin se dirigió a su alcoba, la cual apenas era iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol que ya casi daban por terminada la tarde.

El hombre que buscaba descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, tal como lo sospechaba. Se acercó lentamente a éste mientras lo observaba dormir. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se apropiara de sus labios, sin embargo al posar sus ojos sobre los vendajes que cubrían su pierna derecha, la tranquilidad desapareció para ser reemplazada por cierto grado de inquietud. Aún así prosiguió con su propósito inicial de levantarlo llamándolo por su nombre.

– Kotetsu-san.

El de cabellos marrones no reaccionaba por lo que su intento verbal se transformó en leves sacudidas y pequeñas palmadas.

– Hey Kotetsu-san, despierte de una vez.

Siendo más efectivo su segundo método, obtuvo respuesta.

– El ... el arroz... n-no ... el arroz no se come frío...

Era evidente que el tigre estaba soñando con arroz frito. Perdiendo la paciencia, Barnaby comenzó a sacudirlo con más fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre.

Por fin, obtuvo una respuesta apropiada.

– Uhmmm...¿Bunny? – Algo adormilado todavía, el veterano héroe mostró su sorpresa al ver al rubio en frente de él.– ¿Sucedió algo?

– No, solo me dieron la tarde libre.– Contestó el menor mientras tomaba asiento al lado del castaño, quien después de tallarse los ojos enfocó su mirada en el casi perfecto perfil del rubio. Lo observó por un momento en silencio hasta que las señales de cansancio que vio en el rostro contrario le preocuparon y le hicieron reflexionar sobre su estadía en el departamento del de lentes.

– Lo lamento. – Fue lo único que pudo decir después de un rato. – Cuidar de un viejo debe ser molesto y cansado para un joven héroe como tú. Sabes, hasta Kaede-chan huiría de mí en estas condiciones. Pero prefiero eso a ser una carga para ella. Entiendo a los jóvenes porque yo también lo fui. Por eso creo que ya es tiempo de cuidar de mi...

– ¡Basta! ¡Para de decir tonterías!– La reacción del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa.– Tú no eres una molestia para mí. Y no estas viejo así que para de hablar así de ti mismo, lo detesto.

El mayor no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al escucharlo hablar. Ciertamente él no creía nada de lo que había dicho acerca de lo viejo que estaba y molesto qué era, pero pensó que podría ayudar a Bunny en caso éste ya lo quisiese fuera de su casa. Además el semblante del rubio no le gustaba para nada y temía que todo eso se debiese al cuidado que le había estado dando, como el sacrificar su cómoda cama para cedérsela a él. Eran detalles que sin darse cuenta podrían estar debilitando su agitado ritmo de vida como el Rey de los Héroes, detalles que Kotetsu valoraba y le demostraban el gran aprecio que el rubio tenía por él. Después de todo era su compañero

– En serio eres un lindo conejito, ¿nee, Bunny–chan?– Le encantaba molestar esa estoica imagen que insistía en mostrar a los demás.

– Ya te dije que mi nombre es Barnabi, anciano. – No le molestaba el sobrenombre, pero iniciar una pelea con el tigre siempre le reanimaba.

– Oi, ¡¿qué pasó con eso de qué no era un viejo?!– Los reclamos y esa infantil voz no se hicieron esperar.

– No lo eres, pero actúas como uno.

– ¿Qué hay de malo en mi forma de ser? Ser cool es normal para un héroe. Así como los conejos deben ser lindos y amigables.– Señalándolo de cerca, hundió un dedo acusador en su mejilla tratando de perturbar esa careta de impasibilidad.

Fingiendo mala actitud, se alejó del castaño mientras le dirigía una molesta mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

– Es suficiente. Hoy dormirás en el sofá y yo dormiré en mi cama.

– Realmente no eres lindo para ser un conejo. – Declaró ofendido el mayor mientras lo miraba con rencor.

Conocía esa expresión de resentimiento, siempre acompañada de un gesto infantil y falsa molestia. Ante eso no podía hacer nada mas que sonreír aunque no lo quisiera.

– ¡Eeh! ¡Estás sonriendo! ¡Hice sonreír a Bunny-chan!– Instantáneamente Barnabi volteó al ser descubierto.

– Ya necesitas lentes, anciano.

– Entonces dame los tuyos.– Cogiéndolo desprevenido lo jaló del brazo haciendo que éste cayera sobre él.

Kotetsu miraba divertido la reacción del rubio al no estar acostumbrado a tanto acercamiento mientras intentaba cabrearlo quitándole los lentes. Quería hacerlo sonreír más, ya que para ser joven no lo hacía muy a menudo.

– ¡Basta, Kotetsu-san! No estoy jugando.

– ¡Basta, Kotetsu-san! No estoy jugando.– Remeró el mayor con voz graciosa mientras imitaba con la manos en la cabeza los movimientos peculiares de las orejas de un conejo.

La cólera se apoderó del rubio al verse con las defensas bajas consiguiendo ruborizarlo con su juego infantil. Olvidando las lesiones del moreno, paralizó sus manos y piernas con las suyas con fuerza desproporcionada y acto seguido le arrebató los lentes.

– ¡He dicho que se acabó el juego!

Y sin fijarse presionó el cuerpo de su compañero bajando de la cama con exagerada molestia.

Iba a ignorar cualquier comentario del moreno pero para su sorpresa no escuchó ni una palabra. Pensó en salir de la habitación sin voltear a verlo pero la latente preocupación lo hizo regresar y mirar.

El castaño enroscado sobre la cama demostraba con su posición un dolor profundo en el abdomen donde sus manos apretaban con fuerza produciendo una mueca de insoportable y mudo dolor.

Barnabi no dudó en acercarse.

– Kotetsu–san ¡¿qué le sucede?!

La imagen de dolor no se borraba de su rostro, sin embargo una voz calma intentó despreocuparlo.

– No es nada, Bunny-chan. Creo que hice un mal movimiento, ya me está pasan..

– ¡Kotetsu-san no mienta!

– Oi, yo no soy ...–El dolor le arrancó las palabras de la boca.

Sin consentimiento alguno, Barnabi revisó su abdomen y la parte superior de su torso encontrando una inflamación palpable. Después de revisarlo por un buen rato, supo de qué se trataba.

– Está fisurado.

Kotetsu se mostró ignorante del tema, a pesar de saber la causa de una costilla semi rota. Esa mañana un grito por la ventana lo había levantado. Una mujer pidiendo auxilio, al parecer estaba siendo asaltada y no había nadie cerca para socorrerla excepto él. A pesar de todo era un héroe.

– Tal vez ... tal vez yo te presioné muy fuerte. – La voz culpable del rubio redireccionó su atención a lo que parecía una injusta suposición ante los ojos del héroe castaño. Su semblante había vuelto a ensombrecerse. Debía contarle la verdad.

– ¡No! Tú no hiciste nada, Bunny. Fui yo.

Entonces empezó a narrar lo acontecido esa mañana intentando justificar su acto inconsciente como parte de su deber de héroe.

Barnabi escuchaba en silencio mientras vendaba el torso del trigueño. La explicación había terminado quedando en silencio por largos minutos mientras que el rubio terminaba de vendarlo y aplicarle algunos analgésicos. Por un momento se perdió de nuevo en esos pensamientos de temor y preocupación que evocaba por el de ojos marrones. De repente, llegó a una detestable conclusión. No había forma de mantenerlo alejado del peligro, no mientras fuera un héroe. Ni aunque se retirase del oficio, pues lo que hacía héroe a Kaburagi Kotetsu no era el traje ni el nombre. Lo que hacía héroe a Kaburagi Kotetsu era su corazón y eso jamás podrían quitárselo. El mismo noble corazón que le había dado un propósito verdadero en la vida.

– Oi, Bunny ya te dije que no fue tu culpa. Quita ya esa cara de una vez. No sirve de nada preocuparse por lo que ya está hecho.

– Lo sé. – Sosteniendo su mirada en el de ojos marrones continuó.– Pero lo que si puedo hacer es protegerlo de lo que usted no pueda protegerse.

No se esperaba tremenda respuesta. Un cálido sentimiento de verdadero cariño hacia el rubio sometió su corazón.

– Bunny, si sigues diciendo esas cosas te voy abrazar tanto que terminaré fisurándome todas las costillas.

– Eso no es posible, para que una fisura se de es necesario...

– ¡No seas engreído y ven acá!

– ¡Basta, Kotetsu-san! Comportese como un hombre adulto, por favor.

– Está bien, está bien.– Sin atreverse a insistir a causa del dolor se rindió de inmediato. Entonces recordó el platillo que había preparado esa tarde con mucho esmero.– A propósito, te hice mi famoso arroz frito. Me quedó delicioso. Pero no vayas a comerlo frío porque no es igual. Debes calentarlo.

Una felicidad absurda irradiaba su cara al hablar sobre su platillo favorito. Increíblemente nada borraba esa sonrisa sincera de su rostro y eso siempre conseguía perturbar al rubio.

– Entiendo. Lo meteré en el horno.

– ¡No! Se secará el arroz. Debes calentarlo en la sartén. Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme. Yo lo haré.

La preocupación y su incapacidad de guardar rencor causaban graves estragos en el comportamiento natural del rubio. Un sentimiento muy parecido a la ternura lo estremecía cada vez que el de ojos marrones le profesaba tanto cuidado. Tal vez lo que haría a continuación entusiasmaría al anciano por semanas, pero quería hacerlo porque sino ese sentimiento no lo dejaría seguir adelante.

– Oi, ¡Bunny! ¡Buuuunyy! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Acercando su cuerpo hacia el castaño, ya que éste no podía moverse por el nuevo vendaje, lo abrazó suavemente mientras susurró las palabras más sinceras que tenía para él.

– Gracias, Kotetsu-san. Pero esta vez yo lo cuidaré.

Respiró por un momento en esa posición, muy cerca de su cuello para separarse lentamente dejando que un leve toque de sus labios acariciara la frente de su mentor.

Los ojos sorprendidos y totalmente abiertos del mayor provocaron una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio que lamentablemente el castaño no logró ver. La sorpresa se convirtió en tranquilidad infinita y el cálido sentimiento se desvaneció para dar pase a una gran alegría en su corazón, provocando una gran sonrisa que no pudo borrar en toda la semana, coincidiendo con el pronóstico del rubio.

– Después de todo, eres un lindo conejito, ¿eh? Bunny–chan. – Susurró para sí mismo mientras podía oler el aroma del arroz frito y sentir el cálido y tierno sentimiento de la amistad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Será que solo se trata de amistad? Humph. Yo no sé pero no me lo termino de creer. ~_~

Realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes ^^

Y sobre la historia, debo confesar que la tenía escrita hace un par de meses pero de alguna manera terminó archivada en mi correo –¿por qué me suena conocido?–, hasta que hace un par de semanas me enteré del estreno de la segunda película que tanto había estado esperando y he aquí el resultado.

En serio estoy muy emocionada por ver esta nueva entrega y volver a reencontrarme con todos los personajes. ¡Awwww! ¡Ya quiero verlo! *w*

Y también espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot. Un placer estar de vuelta. Conmigo será hasta la próxima historia ~

P.D: Me quedé con ganas de yaoi así que tengan por seguro que "The Rising" me animará a escribir algo más osado. Solo ténganme paciencia, por favor u_u


End file.
